


Goodbye

by fardareismai2



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai2/pseuds/fardareismai2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one off about what would have happened if Bill hadn't gone when Sookie sent him away at the Bellefleur wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my little take on something that could have happened at the Bellefleur wedding in Book 8. The first three lines are taken right from the book. As usual, I do not own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris does. I just like to play in her sandbox sometimes.

"I would give anything to lie with you again," he said.

I froze, my hands in the act of rolling the thigh-high hose off my left leg.

"I don't want to fool with you tonight, and Sam's waiting on me down there to help him tend bar," I said roughly. "You go on." I stood and turned my back to him and reached for my pants.

I never got to them.

Bill grabbed me by my upper arms and spun me around to face him. "Sookie, can you really just walk away like that? Is it so easy for you?"

"Easy?! You think this is easy for me? Seeing you? Seeing you with her? Hearing her? You son of a bitch!" I snarled at him and, before I even thought about it, I hauled off and slapped him across the face. I must have hit him hard because his head snapped back. I raised my hand again, but this time he caught it before it made contact.

"Sookie," he said, and his voice was ragged. His fangs were fully extended now, and I could see his eyes were feverish. I knew that look and despite my anger, my hurt, and my pride, I felt my body respond to his desire. "Sookie," it was practically a snarl, and his mouth was on mine.

His hands roamed over my body leaving a trail of fire everywhere. His mouth found my neck and worked its way down to my breasts. Meanwhile my hands were busy tearing open his shirt and unbuttoning his slacks. I pushed him back onto the bed, sank to my knees and took him into my mouth. His groan gave me enormous satisfaction. I had learned a thing or two since our time together, and he was going to know it.

This time, when I climbed up on him, I didn't have to trust in instinct, I knew exactly what I was doing. When he slid in, I almost cried out. It felt like home. Well, almost. Maybe a dysfunctional home.

We found our pace immediately. Time may have passed, but our bodies remembered exactly what they were supposed to do. Bill, his hands on my hips, let me lead, set the rhythm. But my rhythm wasn't slow. It was hard and fast and soon, Bill sat up, chest to chest with me, his arms around me, pulling me in deeper, holding me tighter. We came together, my head thrown back in a silent cry, his slumped forward on my chest.

We stayed like that for a moment, neither of us capable of moving. Bill began to kiss me. Small kisses on my breasts, moving up my neck. "Sookie, my Sookie," he whispered.

I took his face in my hands, looked him in the eyes, said, "not anymore," and climbed off. Bill just sat there, stunned.

I quickly threw on my clothes on and turned to him. "Goodbye Bill. Selah is waiting for you." Then I turned and went downstairs to help Sam tend bar.


End file.
